La nouvelle élue 2024
by WolfSpy
Summary: 20 ans après la dernière bataille, Buffy mènent une vie normale avec Angel et ses deux enfants.Mais les démons reviennent sur terre. VENIR LIRE ET VOUS SAUREZ
1. La Nouvelle Élue 1 de 2

Disclamer : Je connais que la saison 1,2,3 et 4, mais un peu la saison 5 et la fin de la saison 7.  
  
Saison 1  
  
Résumé  
  
Ça faisait déjà 15 ans que Buffy n'était pus l'élue (la tueuse si vous voulez) et elle est maintenant marier à Angel. Ils ont eu 2 enfants, une fille qui s'appelle Maria, elle a les cheveux blonds et roses, les yeux bleu comme la mer et elle une fille les plus belle de sa génération et l'autre enfant est un gars qui s'appelle Tony cheveux noir en bataille, yeux brun et il un gars intelligent et beau. Les 2 enfants sont des jumeaux non-identique. Ils avaient les deux 16 ans. À la saison 7 (pour moi), Buffy avait cachée ses 2 enfants pour que personne les volent. Ils revenaient à Sunnydale après 5 ans d'absence. Les Summers (Angel, Buffy, Maria et Tony) vivaient avant à San Diego. Ils ne savaient pas encore que leur père était un vampire et que leur mère une ancienne tueuse. Angel était encore un vampire, mais un jour il est allait voir Willow et lui dit d'enlever le mal en lui, mais de garder le vampire, pour qui se bat contre d'autre monstres. Après 4 semaines Willow a réussi à enlever le mal de Angel et depuis que Buffy a appris ça, elle est très heureuse.  
  
Willow et Oz était de nouveaux ensembles (Tara était morte). Ils avaient eu une fille qui s'appelait Tara, pour sa meilleure ami qui était morte depuis 16 ans. Tara avait les cheveux brun, les yeux brun et elle est une des filles les plus joyeuses du monde. Elle est à un tiers loup-garou, à un tiers sorcière et à un tiers humaine. Elle savait tous ça et aussi Maria était sa meilleure amie depuis 5 ans.  
  
Alex sortait maintenant avec Anya, ils allaient se marier bientôt et avaient adopté un petit garçon qui allait sur son 6 ans, aussi ils ont eu un garçon qui s'appelle Jason ressemble beaucoup à Tony, mais la seule différence est leur couleur de cheveux, la sienne est bleu, depuis maintenant 1 ans ils n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Tony son meilleure ami d'enfance.  
  
5 ans après que Buffy est parti de Sunnydale, Giles et Joyce sortaient en cachette. À date tout le monde savait ça, à pars Buffy et Angel. Spike et Faith sortaient ensembles depuis 2 ans, ils s'étaient marier et Faith était enceinte d'un petit garçon. Cordélia était revenu à Sunnydale depuis 2 mois avec Wesley. Dawn était morte en sauvant la vie à toute l'humanité. Elle était un peu une tueuse, elle avait détruit Harmonie, mais Druzillia avait causé sa vrai mort.  
  
Fin du Résumé  
  
Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle élue (Partie 1 de 2) ?  
  
2 semaines plus tard chez les Summers, le matin  
  
- Maman il est où papa, je voudrais lui dire une bonne nouvelle ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas dit Buffy qui était vraiment nerveuse ?  
  
- Pourquoi il arrive à son travail quand il fait nuit, je ne le vois même pas ?  
  
- Je me pose la même question mentit sa mère.  
  
- Ben o.k. s'il est pas là, je m'en fous. Je commence à être habitué.  
  
- Je m'en vais à l'école dit Tony.  
  
- Moi aussi maman répondit Maria.  
  
- Bye mes petits trésors !  
  
- Tu s'es maman, tu n'es plus obligé de nous appelé comme ça dit Tony et Maria en même temps.  
  
- Je sais, mais pour moi c'est comme si vous n'aviez pas changé.  
  
- O.k, maman on te laisse maintenant.  
  
Il ferma la porte et Maria dit :  
  
- N'oublie pas, tu ne t'approche pas de moi et tu ne me parles pas, à pars dans les maths, tous mes autres amis, à pars Tara qui es dans mon cour. Au moins là tu pourras nous parler, pour nous aider.  
  
- Paye-moi dix dollars et je t'aide.  
  
- O.k les voilà tes dix dollars et tu promets de nous aider ?  
  
- Oui, je vous le promets capitaine dit Tony en faisant un soldat.  
  
- Arrête de faire le niaiseux et regarde qui arrive.  
  
- Ah c'est Jason, allô Jason.  
  
- Allô Tony ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai vu ici !  
  
- Je sais, j'habite ici depuis 2 semaines.  
  
- Quoi et tu ne m'as même pas appeler.  
  
- Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié et en plus je ne savais même pas où tu habitais.  
  
- Oh excuse-moi, je ne le savais pas.  
  
- Elle est où Tara demanda Tony à Maria et Jason ?  
  
- Elle arrive là, regarde par toi même.  
  
- Salut Tara dit Tony, Maria et Jason.  
  
- Salut Jason.  
  
- Tu te rappelles-tu de ces deux là ?  
  
- Maria et Tony ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avait pas vu.  
  
- Nous aussi et on ne va pu se quitter.  
  
- À pars pour les cours dit Jason.  
  
- Celui de maths on le passe tous ensembles, dit Tony.  
  
- Tu vas nous aider hein, le chouchou du prof ? dit Jason et Tara.   
  
- Premièrement, je ne suis pas le chouchou du prof, deuxièmement, je vais vous aider et troisièmement je suis ben meilleur que vous en français et en maths dit Tony.  
  
- Moi c'est en musique et en géographie dit Maria.  
  
- Moi c'est en éducation physique et en science humaine répondit Jason.  
  
- Et moi c'est en anglais et en espagnol, répliqua Tara.  
  
- Regarder notre autobus arrive dit Jason.  
  
- Tout le monde embarque c'est le dernier arrêt dit le chauffeur d'autobus.  
  
- Salut M. Eripmav, mais j'ai une question pour vous dit Maria ?  
  
- Oui et laquelle ?  
  
- Pourquoi de vôtre côté c'est tout noir ?  
  
- Parce que le soleil me donne des boutons gluants et.  
  
- O.k n'en dites pas plus ou sinon je vais vomir.  
  
- O.k je ne dirais rien de plus.  
  
Quand ils quittèrent l'autobus, le conducteur avait le soleil dans face et cria au meurtre : - ÇA BRÛLE, C'EST CHAUD !  
  
- Commença que c'est chaud, ça devrais pas vous donnez des boutons gluants dit Maria.  
  
- Je dois partir, bye dit le chauffeur nerveux !  
  
- Je me demande pourquoi il est comme ça demanda Jason.  
  
- Peut-être à cause de ces boutons qui peut lui rendre gluant dit Maria.  
  
- Je viens de mangé, alors essayé de ne pas parler de ça toute la journée dit Tony en essayant de ne pas vomir.  
  
- O.k on te le promets.  
  
- Notre premier cours n'est pas avant 15 minutes chacun dit Tara.  
  
- Et c'est quand le premier cours dit Tony d'un ton niaiseux.  
  
- C'est le cours de math.  
  
- Tu promets de nous aider Tony dit Maria ?  
  
- Je vous le promets, à pars si je meurs avant le cours.  
  
- Arrête de niaiser dit Jason.  
  
- Je vous les dit temps tôt, je vous le promets.  
  
- Merci, sans toi on ne serait pas capable.  
  
- De rien, c'est ça d'être le meilleur dans toute.  
  
- Tony !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore faite de mal.  
  
- On va te le dire, arrête de vanter tes défauts.  
  
DRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG !  
  
- O.k je prends mon cahier dans mon casier et je vous rejoins.  
  
- O.k on te réserve une place.  
  
- Merci !  
  
Quand il arriva à son casier il vu une fille, tomba amoureux de cette fille et lui dit : - Est-ce que tu serais perdu ?  
  
- Oui, c'est où le local 100 A, ça fait 2 ans que je suis ici et je ne sais pas encore où c'est.  
  
- Je vais à ce cour moi aussi.  
  
- Voudrais-tu m'aider ?  
  
- Oui, mais il faudrait au moins que ce casier s'ouvre.  
  
- Alors c'est toi qui va partager ce casier avec moi.  
  
- Alors ici on peut partager un casier ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Tony ne pouvait pas croire ça. Il parlait avec la fille là plus sexy qui a vu et il parlait de casier. Il se regarda et se dit : - Je ne suis qu'un idiot.  
  
- Quoi demanda la fille un peu inquiète ?  
  
- J'ai dit c'est impossible répondit Tony.  
  
- O.k j'avais entendu quelque chose d'autres, est-ce que ça serais vrai.  
  
- T'as-tu vu l'heure, le cours est commencé depuis 5 minutes dit Tony en essayant de s'échapper de la question que la fille a dit.  
  
- T'as raison, je te dit que le prof va nous tuer ?  
  
- Je te parie 5 dollars, qu'il ne va pas être en colère.  
  
- On va voir ça dit la fille.  
  
Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit des regards sur elle, le prof prit la parole et dit : - Vous êtes en retard Mlle. Cormix.  
  
- Appelé-moi Véronica, c'est beaucoup mieux.  
  
- Dites-moi c'est quoi votre excuse cette fois si Mademoiselle ?  
  
- C'est un garçon qui m'as parler et m'a aider à trouver ce labo répondit Véronica.  
  
- Je me demande c'est quel gars qui lui a répondit dit Maria en chuchotant à Jason et Tara.  
  
- Salut tout le monde mon nom est Tony Summers. Je reviens à Sunnydale depuis 5 ans. Beaucoup de monde me connaît ici. J'avais un groupe de musique qui s'appelait les Destructeurs, on existe pus depuis qu'un éclair a failli nous frapper. Aussi tous les profs de cette école me connaît et me trouve que je suis le parfait élève. J'aime beaucoup le soccer. Ma matière la plus forte est les maths, je ne reçois que des A+. Mon sport préféré est le soccer et le tennis. Merci de m'avoir écouté.  
  
- M. Summers ça fait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas revenu à Sunnydale, mais vous n'êtes pas encore le parfait élève bafouilla et répondit le professeur.  
  
- Pas vraiment dit Tony, mais dites moi votre nom ?  
  
-Mon nom est .. Antoine Williams dit le professeur inquiet.  
  
-Alors allô Antoine Williams dit Tony en le regardant bizarrement.  
  
Tony alla s'asseoir à côté de Véronica, qui fâcha ses 3 autres amis.  
  
Le professeur prit son café, le but au complet et dit : -O.k alors aujourd'hui vous allez apprendre à. excuser-moi mes élèves. Je reprends depuis le début, AAAAA !  
  
- Est-ce que ça va M. Williams demanda un élève ?  
  
- Il ne répond pas dit Jason.  
  
- Je vais voir qu'est-ce qui a dit Tony !  
  
- Il a quoi Tony, dis le nous dit toute les élèves ?  
  
- Il est . mort dit Tony triste.  
  
Il eu un grand moment de silence. Tous les élèves ne pouvaient pas le croire. Le premier jour des classes, le meilleur prof de tout le pays était mort.  
  
- Je m'en vais avertir tous les autres profs dit Tara.  
  
- O.k dit le reste de la classe encore sous le choc.  
  
Quand elle partit et alla le dire aux profs et le directeur arriva : - Qu'est-ce qui lui est arriver ?  
  
- Il est mort, M. Rupert (Giles) dit un des élèves.  
  
- Comment a t-il fait pour mourir demanda Rupert.  
  
- Il a bu son café, nous a parler et il est mort, est-ce que ça serais plus simple dit Maria en colère?  
  
- Est-ce que vous serez la fille de Buffy Summers ?  
  
-Oui et qu'est-ce que ça fait demanda Maria d'un ton comme Buffy ?  
  
- On est sauvé chuchota Giles.  
  
- Vous avez dit «on est maudit » dit Jason confus.  
  
- Je n'ai rien dit répondit Giles.  
  
- Si vous le dites dit Jason.  
  
- Mlle. Summers vous viendrez me voir après les cours.  
  
- Pourquoi je dois allé vous voir répliqua Maria.  
  
- Eu .. attitude .. délinquante .. envers un professeur dit Giles en bafouillant.  
  
- O.k. j'irais à la bibliothèque à quatre heures quinze.  
  
- L'école fini à quatre heures cinq les dix autres minutes sont où ?  
  
- Ça prends dix minutes à aller à la bibliothèque.  
  
- Je comprends mieux maintenant.  
  
- Je voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais il y a un mort ici dit Tara un peu gênée.  
  
- J'avais oublier et voilà les ambulanciers qui arrivent.  
  
Après que les ambulanciers sont parti, le directeur M. Rupert annonça une nouvelle : - La journée d'école est suspendue pour aujourd'hui à cause d'un. incident, le professeur A.Williams est mort.  
  
Il eu un grand silence dans tout l'école et le discours reprit : - Même si la journée d'école est suspendue, il y aura un match de soccer, le collège de Sunnydale affrontera le collège de San Diego, aussi Maria Summers dois se présenté à la bibliothèque maintenant.  
  
Quand elle arriva à la bibliothèque, elle vit qui n'avait personnes et quand elle se retourna, elle vit un mort. - HAHAHAHAHA cria Maria !  
  
- Quoi toi l'élue, tu as peur d'un vampire mort dit Giles en se trouvant derrière le cadavre ?  
  
- Vous m'avez faite une de ces peurs et c'est quoi une élue demanda Maria en se frottant la tête.  
  
- Tu ne sais pas encore dit Giles tout étonné.  
  
- Savoir quoi demanda Maria.  
  
- Attends une minutes, Buffy viens ici ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'y a Giles demanda Buffy ?  
  
- Maman qu'est-ce que tu fais ici demanda Maria surprise ?  
  
- Je travaille ici répondit sa mère. - Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais il y a que ta fille ne sait pas qu'elle est la tueuse ?  
  
- J'avais oublier de lui dire dit Buffy.  
  
- Allô, moi aussi j'existe et c'est quoi une élue et une tueuse.  
  
- Une élue et une tueuse veulent dire la même chose, c'est elle qui est choisi pour sauver le monde.  
  
- Comment fait-on pour savoir que je suis la vrai de vrai tueuse ?  
  
- Je vais libérer un vampire, il faudra que tu le bat à toi tout seul et n'oublie pas sois sur tes gardes dit Giles.  
  
- J'ai peur des loup-garou, des momies et des VAMPIRES !   
  
- Tiens on va t'aider on te donnes des pieux, des croix et de l'eau bénites dit Buffy.  
  
- Merci, mais je fais quoi avec tous ça ?  
  
- Lance l'eau bénite sur le vampire dit Giles et le vampire arriva.  
  
- Je dois lancer l'eau bénite sur le vampire, alors tiens de l'eau bénite maudit vampire.  
  
Le vampire esquiva l'eau bénite et se rapprocha de la fille  
  
- L'eau bénite n'as pas marcher qu'est-ce que je fais demanda Maria qui avait de plus en peur.  
  
- Mets la croix devant lui dit Buffy.  
  
- Alors tiens voilà ma croix, vampire dit Maria.  
  
Sans que la jeune fille sens aperçoive une main gluante pris sa cheville et la tira qui la faisait perdre sa croix.  
  
- Je t'avais dit de rester sur tes gardes dit Giles affoler.  
  
- Lance le pieux sur le vampire.  
  
- O.k alors dit adieu vampire.  
  
Son lancé avait raté et une mystérieuse personne arriva, attrapa le pieux et dit : - Ta mère ne t'as jamais dit de ne pas frapper une fille sans défense, alors il faudra que je te punisse pour de bon. Le pieux de la mort ou le pieux de la torture, décide les deux font autant de mal. Le pieux de la mort dans le c?ur, c'est un très bon choix. Et je ne pense pas que vous voudriez le reprendre une autre fois. Pour aujourd'hui c'est gratuit.  
  
WAAAARRRG !  
  
- Maintenant c'est au tour du dessert.  
  
La personne prit Maria et cette personne la met à la lumière et lui dit : - Ne bouge surtout pas.  
  
- O.k.  
  
- Maintenant c'est à toi vampire de souffrir. Puisque je n'ai pus le pieux de la mort, prenons celui de la torture. Et vous le voulez sur les gosses. C'est un très bon choix, alors le voilà. Quoi ? Vous changez d'avis. Vous le voulez sur le c?ur. D'accord vous l'aurez maintenant.  
  
- WAAAARRRG !  
  
Après que le combat sois fini la mystérieuse personne s'enfuit et dit : - Attention à toi !  
  
Giles et Buffy n'en revenaient pas, une mystérieuse personne avait battu les deux vampires, sauver la fille de Buffy et avait parler qu'aux vampires et un peu à Maria. Après qu'ils avaient fini de penser il courut voir Maria et lui posait quelques questions : - Est-ce que t'as pus voir son visage ?  
  
-As-tu pus lui parler ?  
  
-Et est-ce qu'il est arrogant ou gentil ?  
  
La petite fille de 16 ans répondit : - Pour la première question : non, la deuxième : un peu et la dernière : il est gentil. Mais pourquoi vous me poser tous ces questions ?  
  
- Parce que quand moi j'ai commencé, à devenir la tueuse ça m'avait pris 1 semaine pour battre deux vampires avec des pieux.  
  
- Quoi tu as déjà étais la tueuse ?  
  
- Oui, ma chérie.  
  
- Enfin on pourras se parler qu'est-ce que c'est une tueuse ?  
  
- Oui, mais il a une chose qu'il faut que tu sache.  
  
- Et c'est quoi cette chose ?  
  
-Moi j'étais une tueuse, Oz est un loup-garou, Willow est un sorcière, Anya un ancien démon, Spike un vampire, Wesley et Giles sont des observateurs et Faith une ancienne tueuse.  
  
- Et papa est un.  
  
- Ton papa est un vampire.  
  
- Récapitulions dit Maria, Toi ma mère une ancienne tueuse, comme Faith, Oz est un loup-garou, Willow une sorcière, Anya une ancienne démone, Wesley et Giles sont des observateurs et Spike et Papa sont des vampires.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Cela veut dire, j'ai du sang de tueuse et de vampire ?  
  
- Non, juste de tueuse.  
  
- O.k. Alors j'ai du sang de tueuse, mais pas de vampire, ma meilleure amie Tara a du sang loup-garou et sorcière, Jason est normale et Giles qui est mon oncle est un observateur.  
  
- Commença que Giles soit-on oncle dit Buffy?  
  
- Il est marier avec grand-mère, tu ne le savais pas ?  
  
- Non dit Buffy en regardant Giles avec des grands yeux.  
  
- Continue dit Giles en essayant de s'en sortir.  
  
- On va reprendre ça plus tard, je veux aller voir mon frère jouer dit Maria.  
  
- O.k on va aller le voir jouer.  
  
Quand il arriva aux gymnase où se faisait la partie, il virent des places de libres et les pris. Maria n'arrêta pas de crier : - Allez-y les Angels-Spys, vous pouvez battre les Hurricanes.  
  
Le commentateur pris la parole et dit : - C'est la fin de la deuxième demie et c'est l'égalité de 1 à 1, on doit aller en prolongation. On laisse une minute de pose.  
  
2 minutes plus tard.  
  
- La prolongation commence maintenant et Summers prends le ballon arrive pour tirer vers le gardien, mais on le bouscule. Il aura tir de pénalité et il y a une bagarre qui se fait c'est Summers des Angels-Spy contre Jackson des Hurricanes.  
  
- Tu n'es qu'un monstre Mickaël dit Tony.  
  
- C'est toi le monstre Tony, tu as trahie et quitté notre équipe.  
  
Après 5 minutes les 2 ont arrêté de ce battre.  
  
- Le tir de pénalité est pris par Summers qui tir et c'est le BUT. Les Angels-Spy gagne leur premier match.  
  
Quand la partie a était fini ils retournèrent tous ces eux, quand toute la gang était chez les Summers, Buffy pris la parole : - Je dois avoué quelques chose.  
  
- Buffy tu sais que tu peux tous dire à nous dit le reste du Scooby-Gang !  
  
- Vous savez tous ce qui est la tueuse ?  
  
- Moi je ne le sais pas dit Tony.  
  
- Une tueuse ça se transmet de génération en génération féminin et on a vu que Maria n'était pas la tueuse et c'est la seule nouvelle de son école. Alors il n'a pus de tueuse.  
  
- Oh non, ça veut dire que le monde va devenir sur l'emprise du mal dit Alex tout inquiet.  
  
- Alex pourquoi tu dis ça répondit Anya ?  
  
- Maintenant que tout le monde le sais on peut le dire.  
  
- Moi aussi j'ai une déclaration a vous faire dit Tony.  
  
- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette dit Giles, est-ce que ça va bien ?  
  
- Oui, ça va bien. Je sais que Maria n'a pas pus voir la face de la personne qu'elle a vu combattre, parce que cette personne avait un masque.  
  
-Comment c'es-tu ça, il n'avait que Giles, moi, Maria, les deux vampires et la mystérieuse personne qui portait un masque dit Buffy.  
  
Il se retourna pris quelque chose et le mit dans son visage et dit : - C'était moi la mystérieuse personne que vous aviez vu.  
  
Tout le monde était surpris de voir ça.  
  
Fin du chapitre La nouvelle Élue  
(de la Partie 1 de 2)  
  
Le titre du prochain chapitre :  
La nouvelle élue partie 2 de 2 


	2. La Nouvelle Élue 2 de 2

Disclamer :Les petites ** sont les pensées des personnes.  
  
Dans le chapitre précédent «de La Nouvelle élue»:  
  
- Mon nom est Tony, je suis à Sunnydales depuis 5 ans, beaucoup de professeurs me trouve le parfait t'élève. Je suis le champion au soccer et avant, j'avais un groupe de musique. Ma matière préférer sont les maths.  
  
Le professeur but son café et dit : - O.k les élèves aujourd'hui on va parlé de AAAAAA. Excusé-moi je reprends AAAAAA !  
  
- Il est mort.  
  
***  
  
- Sais toi qui vas partagé ton casier avec moi. -Salut mon nom est Véronica.  
  
***  
  
- Jason ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu vieux ami d'enfance. Et tu te rappelles de ma s?ur Maria.  
  
***  
  
- C'est toi Tara, ça fait longtemps.  
  
***  
  
- Vas-y Maria sers-toi de tes pouvoirs pour battre les vampires.  
  
Une mystérieuse personne arriva et dit : - Vos mères ne vous on jamais appris qu'ils ne fallaient pas frapper les jeunes filles sans défense.  
  
***  
  
- On a vu que Maria n'était pas la tueuse et c'est la seule nouvelle à son école.  
  
- J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncé dit Tony. Je sais que Maria n'a pus voir la personne parce que cette personne avait un masque.  
  
***************************************  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
La Nouvelle Élue  
  
(2 de 2)  
  
- C'était alors toi qui a sauvé la vie de Maria, battu ces vampires ignobles et.. Dit Giles.  
  
- Et il n'a rien de plus a ajouté, o.k. répliqua Tony.  
  
- Mais oui il a quelque chose a dire, tu es le premier élu mâle a être choisi pour la première fois dit Buffy étonnée.  
  
- Parce que tu sais c'est quoi d'être l'élu demanda Tony à son tour étonné.  
  
- C'était elle l'ancienne élue dit Angel en arrivant.  
  
- Papa t'es de retour dit Maria toute excité.  
  
- Maria tu as oublié que c'est un vampire dit Tony  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça fait qui soit un vampire il ne va pas nous mordre quand même ?  
  
- Non, mais il va mourir si tu n'enlève pas cette croix qui est sur ton cou.  
  
- J'avais oublié, excuse-moi papa.  
  
- Ça ne fait rien ma petite.  
  
Après tout le monde font leurs excuses à tout le monde et le calme revena jusqu'à que Jason commença à parler de la victoire de leur équipe : - Tony c'est battu et bla, bla, bla.  
  
- On le sait tous a pars Angel dit Oz.  
  
- Je le sais, mais le calme allait me tuer.  
  
Angel prit la parole et dit : - Fils le garçon avec qui tu t'es battu s'appelle comment au fait ?  
  
- Pourquoi veux tu le savoir ?  
  
- Juste pour faire passer le temps.  
  
- O.k son nom est Jackson, Michaël Jackson.  
  
- Une minute, je vais parler à ta mère.  
  
- O.k papa.  
  
Angel alla parlé à Buffy et lui chuchota : - C'est que...  
  
- O.k j'ai compris, Alex, Anya, Oz, Willow, Spike, et Tony venez ici. Giles et Weasley faite des recherches. Cordélia et Faith fait quelque chose avec les petits, nous avons des courses à faire.  
  
- O.k Buffy.  
  
- Pourquoi Tony et le reste du groupe vont faire des courses et que nous on reste ici demanda Tara à Cordélia.  
  
- C'est que Faith veut apprendre à Jason comment se défendre et moi je veut parlé avec vous répondit Cordélia.  
  
- O.k !  
  
- Maman, pourquoi m'as-tu invité à la place des autres ?  
  
- C'est que tu dois t'entrainer a combattre les vampires, les autres comme Maria et Jason ils n'ont aucun pouvoir, mais Tara a deux pouvoirs celui d'être un loup-garou et une sorcière.  
  
- Commença se fait que Tara a ses 2 pouvoirs ?  
  
- Le père de Tara (Oz) est un loup-garou et sa mère (Willow) une sorcière.  
  
- Et pour Jason ?  
  
- Lui son père est un être normal, mais sa mère a été une ancienne démone, est-ce que tu comprends ?.  
  
- Oui maman et.  
  
- Je le sais qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire, pourquoi tu viens patrouiller avec nous c'est que la personne avec qui tu t'es battu est un vampire.  
  
- Mais les vampires ne résistent pas à la lumière du soleil.  
  
- Oui, mais celui là à une bague de protection pour les vampires, ils en existent 35 bagues de différentes sortes.  
  
- O.k alors nous on a comme mission détruire les vampires, mais Spike et Angel nous accompagne, pourquoi Giles et Weasley font des recherches et aussi pourquoi Cordélia et Faith restent à la maison avec Maria, Jason et Tara ?  
  
- Une à la fois, premièrement Spike et Angel sont des BONS vampires, deuxièmement Giles et Weasley sont des observateurs que quand ils auront trouver des infos sur les bagues ils vont nous appeler, Faith est une ancienne tueuse qui est enceinte et Cordélia est bonne pour s'occuper des enfants et maintenant pouvons nous faire notre travail en silence s'il te plaît.  
  
- O.k maman je me tait.  
  
Toute la gang étaient en silence quand on vit une bande de vampire assoiffé de sang et ils disaient : - Longue vit à notre maître.  
  
- C'est qui leur maître demanda Tony tout bas ?  
  
- C'est un puissant vampire qui est le plus vieux du monde.  
  
- J'ai entendu du bruit par là-bas dit un vampire à un autre.  
  
- Mais c'est quoi ton problème Jackson tu penses que où on va il a toujours quelqu'un, la preuve je vais te montrer qui n'y a personne dans les buissons.  
  
Le vampire lança une pierre et un suisse sortit du buisson.  
  
- Et regardé les gars il a un suisse on pourrais le griller sur un bon barbecue dit Jackson.  
  
- Idiot c'est du sang d'humain qu'on veut pas ceux d'un animal !  
  
Pendant que la dispute prit fin le petit suisse retourna dans le buisson et donna la caméra et ceux-ci dit : - Écoutons un peu leur plan diabolique à ses vampires.  
  
Le film: Le plan  
  
Crée par le suisse  
  
- « Le patron veut qu'on revienne avec du vrai sang et jusqu'à maintenant, on a rien du tout dit un des vampires ».  
  
- « Et en plus c'est pas du sang d'humain qu'il veut, c'est du sang de loup- garou, de sorcières, de momies, de vampires, mais surtout il veut du sang de tueuse répondit un autre vampire ».  
  
- « Alors ça veut dire qu'on aurait pus prendre le suisse répondit Jackson en colère ».  
  
- « T'écoutes-tu quand on parle, il veut du sang de ceux qui ont du pouvoir, pas ceux qui sont faibles répliqua un vampire qui sortit de nul part ».  
  
- « Tu nous fait peur dit Jackson ».  
  
- « Ferme-là, o.k. En plus il me fait dire que c'est dans trois jours qu'il faudra qu'on retrouve l'élu des élu.  
  
- O.k alors buvons pour notre gloire dit Jackson.  
  
La Fin Du Film :  
Le Plan  
  
- Alors on y va tu bottés les fesses de ce SUPER MAÎTRE DES VAMPIRES dit Tony d'un ton moqueur. - On ne peut pas allé le battre il est plus puissant que nous tous réuni dit Oz.  
  
- Mais de quoi tu parles Oz, on est 8 contre lui dit Tony en peu fâché.  
  
- Moi et Angel qui sont de puissant vampire ne peut le tuer dit Spike.  
  
- Mes pouvoirs de sorcières sont puissantes, mais trop faibles contre lui dit Willow.  
  
- Je suis fort, mais le plus faible dit Alex.  
  
- Je suis bonne pour crée des diversions, mais avec les hommes qu'ils auront ça va être difficiles dit Anya.  
  
- Si je me transforme je pourrais juste tuer 2 de leurs hommes, dit Oz.  
  
- Et toi maman, c'est quoi ton excuse dit Tony.  
  
- Je suis forte, mais pas assez pour le battre.  
  
- Alors on est fichu dit Anya.  
  
- Et moi vous m'avez oublié je suis le plus fort de la gang et si mes statiques sont bonnes sur 30 vampires, je pourrais battre une quinzaine dit Tony.  
  
- Oui, mais tu n'as pas encore la force nécessaire dit Angel.  
  
- C'est ça, alors ça veut dire qu'on doit se croiser les bras pis attendre dit Tony surpris.  
  
- C'est presque ça dit Spike.  
  
- Alors fait ceci, moi je vais l'attaqué.  
  
Avant même que Buffy puis dire un notre mot Tony était déjà partit.  
  
- Il est têtu comme ça mère dit Spike.  
  
- Répète ça et tu es mort dit Buffy d'un ton menaçant.  
  
- O.k poupée, relaxe une minute.  
  
- Là Ferme Spike dit Angel.  
  
- Pourquoi tout le monde m'en veut ?  
  
** Ils vont voir se qu'ils vont voir eux. Je suis pas assez fort. **Tony  
  
Avant même qu'il fini de penser on l'arrêta net.  
  
- Qui es-tu et que veux-tu dit une voix sombre ?  
  
Tony leva ses yeux, vu que c'était un vampire et dit : - Gracias !  
  
- Pardon demanda le vampire ?  
  
- Gracias !  
  
- Arrêter avec ce mot et passé.  
  
Tony l'avais bien eu. Il connaissait très bien l'espagnol et grâce à ça il pouvait passé dans le repaire des vampires.  
  
Une autre voix sombre l'arrêta et lui dit : - Que veux-tu vampire ?  
  
Il leva encore ça tête et vit que c'était un vampire et lui dit : - Sorry !  
  
- Vous parlez anglais ? Enfin quelqu'un qui parle anglais dans le coin ! Il n'a pas beaucoup de monde qui parle l'anglais..  
  
- Vas-tu te là boucler dit Tony tanné de l'entendre parler.  
  
- Vous ne parlez pas anglais, alors dit tes prières.  
  
Le vampire prit un fusil et avant même qu'il ne puis tirer, quelqu'un l'arrêta et dit :  
  
- Si tu fais ça, tu vas mourir dit une voix épeurant.  
  
- O.k patron et qu'est-ce que je fais avec ?  
  
- Amène-le je vais en faire mon affaire.  
  
- O.k.  
  
- Maintenant repos et toi tu viens ici.  
  
******************************  
  
Chez les Summers - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dit Oz ?  
  
- Commença qu'est-ce qu'on fait on va l'aidé dit Angel paniqué.  
  
- Arrête de paniqué il a sûrement une solution dit Giles.  
  
- Mon fils est dans les mains de ce vampire ignoble et vous vous dites ce qu'on doit faire, bande de cons répliqua Angel.  
  
- Arrête et je te ferais rappeler que c'est aussi mon fils et aussi je sais qui pourras se libérer de n'importe quel moyen.  
  
- Petit problème où sont nos enfants dit Anya ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas avant que vous arriveriez ils étaient tous ici dit Faith.  
  
- O.k. fouillons partout et c'est moi qui donne les ordres dit Angel. Faith et Cordélia la maison. Giles et Weasley dans le parc. Oz et Willow dans leur cabane. Alex et Anya à l'école. Spike, moi et Buffy irons chercher ailleur. On se rejoint ici à 22 heures piles et pas une seconde à perdre.  
  
Tout le monde fit leur boulot sans rouspéter.  
  
***********  
  
Un peu plus tard  
  
- Pensez-vous qui sont entrain de nous chercher dit Jason inquiet.  
  
- Tu penses quoi Jason qui sont entrain de faire l'amour dit Maria.  
  
- O.k calme toi Maria il voulait juste parler dit Tara pour les calmés.  
  
- Ouais, c'est vrai et en plus tu ne voulais pas me dragué dit Maria avec un ton moqueur.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu penses, ça fait trop longtemps que je te connais dit Jason un peu rouge.  
  
- Ouais ça sais vrai. C'est mon tour de faire le garde, alors bye dit Maria un peu rouge.  
  
Quand elle s'en alla, Jason arrêta de rougir et étais soulager.  
  
- Avoue que tu veux sortir avec elle dit Tara.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça dit Jason méfiant.  
  
- Avoue et elle aussi veut sortir avec toi, en plus je pourrais faire un sort pour qu'elle t'aime.  
  
- C'est tu vrai ça dit Jason un peu content.  
  
- Ah je le dis si tu me dis que c'est vrai que tu l'aimes dit Tara avec un petit sourire qui allait jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
- C'est des menaces ça dit Jason fâché.  
  
- C'est pas des menaces, mais une menace.  
  
- O.k je l'avoue je l'aime dit Jason en chuchotant.  
  
- J'ai rien entendu dit Tara.  
  
- JE L'AIME dit Jason en criant haut et fort.  
  
- C'est qui que tu aimes.  
  
- J'AIME MARIA SUMMERS.  
  
- On m'a appeler sursauta Maria.  
  
- Non dit Jason un peu rouge. Tu l'envoies ton sort dit Jason à Tara en chuchotant.  
  
- Ah c'est vrai, j'avais carrément oublier.  
  
- T'avais oublier quoi dit Maria un peu confus.  
  
- ABRA AMOUR dit Tara en lançant son sort.  
  
Le sort fut jeté et Maria dit : - Veux-tu sortir avec moi Jason dit Maria.  
  
- C'est à moi que tu parles dit Jason.  
  
- Oui à toi gros bêta.  
  
- Si.. c'est à moi que. que tu parles, alors oui, je veux sortir avec. to.. toi dit Jason en bafouillant.  
  
Maria s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa devant Tara. Quand elle finit de l'embrasser, elle regarda Tara et elle dit : - Merci pour ton faux sort.  
  
- De rien dit Tara contente pour son ami.  
  
- Nous aussi on est content pour vous deux dit une voix derrière eux.  
  
- QUOI crièrent-ils ensembles ?  
  
- Calmé vous c'est juste nous dit le Scooby-gang.  
  
- Depuis combien de temps vous êtes là demanda Jason.  
  
- Depuis un bout de temps répondit Giles.  
  
- Il vous a demandé depuis combien de temps, dit la petite amie de Jason.  
  
- Depuis que tu ne faisais pus ton garde dit Oz.  
  
- Mais pourquoi vous nous cherchiez dit Tara en voulant oublié tout ça.  
  
- Pour Tony, on ne sait pus où il est et on voudrait que vous nous aidiez à le retrouver dit Wesley aux adolescents.  
  
- O.k. partez on va vous rejoindre dit Jason en embrassant Maria.  
  
- O.k on a compris, allez gang on commence et il vont nous rejoindre dit Oz.  
  
- T'as compris qu'est-ce qui disait demanda Willow étonné.  
  
- Ben oui, je comprend le language «embrasse ma blonde - français », regarde il faut rattrapé les autres dit Oz pour s'en sortir.  
  
- T'es chanceux qui sont devant nous dit Willow.  
  
Quand Oz et Willow les rattrapèrent, Willow ouvrit sa bouche et dit : -Vous pensez qu'on vas le revoir dit Willow à tout le monde.  
  
- Tu parles de qui de Tony ou du Maître demanda Cordélia.  
  
- Du Maître, tu pensais je parlais de quoi demanda Willow qui ne comprenais pas du tout Cordélia.  
  
- C'est que depuis tantôt on arrête pas de parler des deux alors c'est difficile de savoir de qui on parle.  
  
- Mais non, c'est que le Maître est vraiment plus important que Tony.  
  
- Si tu redis ça, tu es morte dit Buffy en colère.  
  
- Je niaise, o.k Buffy et en plus si c'était la vérité tu ne serais plus mon ami.  
  
- Je le sais, mais si il arrivait quelque chose à mon fils ou à ma fille, je tuerais la personne qui ferais, tu comprends au moins dit Buffy en pleurant.  
  
- Je le sais Buffy et si ça arrivait je lui jetterais un sort.  
  
Les filles ont commencé à pleuré, et pleuré, et encore pleuré. Pendant dix minutes c'était encore la même chose jusqu'à Buffy dit à Willow : - Il faudrait peut-être allé le cherché ?  
  
- Ouais alors on y va.  
  
- Est-ce que vous pensez qui vont le faire passer le test des vampires demanda Spike à tout le monde.  
  
- C'est quoi le test des vampires demanda Buffy inquiète ?  
  
- Je veux pas te faire de la peine, mais c'est que si ton fils veut passé le test, il va voir c'est quoi la vie d'un vampire.  
  
- Et si il ne le veut pas.  
  
- Il devras se battre contre environ 300 vampires.  
  
- Il faut le délivrer dit Buffy qui était vraiment en colère.  
  
- Calme-toi dit tout le monde, il est assez fort.  
  
Les filles étaient devant pendant que les hommes étaient derrière et Spike dit : - Et les filles est-ce que les enfants s'amusent avec vous ?  
  
- Non, on pensait qui était avec vous dit Anya.  
  
- Non, c'est nous qui pensaient qu'ils étaient avec vous dit Alex tout perdu.  
  
- Attendez dit Buffy, j'ai une lettre dans mes poches.  
  
- Elle parle de quoi la lettre dit Wesley.  
  
- Attendez je vous là lis :  
  
Chère papas et mamans  
  
On cest ou est Tonie et on va le chercher. Ne vou inckièter pa poure nou, on cest se bate et on a Tarrae aveque nou. Osshi ne vener surtou pa nou chersser, on neuhh veus pa que vou mourier.  
  
P.s : Esquser nou pourre lais fauttes d'aurtaugraffes  
  
Cigné : Jasonneuh.  
  
À la fin de la lettre tout le monde se regardèrent et se dit : - Jason devras avoir des cours de rattrapage c'est année.  
  
- Oublions ça pour le moment et pensons aux enfants dit Giles.  
  
- Mais où ils sont vous pensez dit Anya.  
  
- À l'ancien repaire dit Angel.  
  
- C'est où l'ancien repaire demanda Buffy ?  
  
- Tu te rappelles de la première bataille, ici, à Sunnydales contre ce vampire qui t'avait attaqué par derrière dit Angel.  
  
- Oui, je me rappelle et il avait un passage ca. ché dit Buffy.  
  
- Tu vois chérie la mémoire te reviens très vite dit Angel pour la rassurer.  
  
- Merci, mais pour le moment il faut allé à ce repaire immédiatement dit Buffy qui était sur les nerfs.  
  
Tous les membres du Scooby-gang courut vers l'ancien repaire des vampires et quand ils arrivèrent à la grotte ils virent un vampire presque deux fois plus grand que Angel, Angel lui demanda : - Je veux parlé au Maître, moi et mon fidèle alcoolite venons lui livrer des humains, qui ont du sang très rare.  
  
- C'est quoi comme sang demanda le vampire pour ce rassurer ?  
  
- C'est du b5, i26, n34, g50, o75, tout ça dans un seul humain.  
  
- Attendez une minute, on ne joue pas au bingo ici remarqua le vampire.  
  
-Alors dommage pour toi. Angel le frappa sur le nez avec sa paume de main et lui cassa le nez. Ils rentrèrent et vit le Maître. Ils étaient effrayer de voir à nouveau le Maître, Druzillia, Darla et Harmonie côte à côte. Le Maître s'approcha de eux et leur dit : - Je suis content de tous vous revoir mes amis, surtout toi ma chère Buffy.  
  
- Elle n'est pas ta chère Buffy et on n'est pas tes amis dit Alex furieux.  
  
- C'est ce que vous allez voir, Tony viens ici ordonna le puissant vampire.  
  
- N'écoute le pas Tony c'est un piège dit Buffy.  
  
- Je ne l'écouterais pas, maman je te le promets dit Tony.  
  
- Comment ça tu ne m'écouterais pas, les filles t'ont mordu espèce d'idiot.  
  
- Vous pensez qu'elles m'ont mordu, quand elles allaient me mordre j'ai pris deux gouttes de ketchup et je me l'ai mis sur le cou, alors tu pensais que j'étais un vampire depuis le début.  
  
- Tu m'as bien eu, mais on vas voir qu'est-ce que tu vas faire sur ça. Gardes emparez-vous d'eux.  
  
Les gardes exécutèrent c'est ordres et emprisonnèrent le Scooby-gang, mais 3 personnes arrivèrent en courant et dit : - Attention à nous on est puissants.  
  
- Emparez-vous de ces 3 gamins.  
  
Tout le monde vit leurs visages et c'étaient : Jason, Maria et Tara. Ils étaient tous là, réuni pour sauver le Scooby-gang et Tony. Tara lança un sort aux gardes et tout le monde étaient libres. Angel se battait contre Darla, Spike contre Druzillia et Harmonie. Alex et Anya faisait des diversions, pendant que Giles et Wesley tuait des vampires, Cordélia protégeait Faith pour que sont bébé ne meurt pas. Oz s'attaquait à tout ce qui bougeait, Willow et Tara lançaient des sorts en même temps. Jason frappait tout se qui détestait. Maria se défendait très bien, le maitre s'approcha d'elle et puis il mit ses deux grosses canines dans son cou. Tony vit ça frappa le Maître et regarda Maria et il lui dit : - Vas-tu bien ?  
  
Maria se retourna et dit : - Je vais très bien, frérot.  
  
Tony vit que Maria était devenu un vampire et il cria très fort : - TARA, WILLOW AIDÉ MOI !  
  
Willow et Tara se retournèrent et vit Maria en vampire, Willow lança un sort au plus vite et dit : - ENVELUS ÂMUS.  
  
Ça toucha Maria, Maria tomba à terre. Très vite elle se releva et se regarda dans son miroir et elle vit qu'elle n'avait pus de face. Elle cria si fort que tous les vampires se sont baisser. À pars un seul vampire qui était debout, c'était Jackson. Jackson se rapprocha de plus en plus de Tara, Maria vit que Jackson allait la mordre Tara, sa meilleure amie. Elle fonça sur Jackson prit un pieux et le rentra dans le corps de Jackson. Il ne restait plus que sa bague, Maria la prit et dit à Tara : - J'espère qu'on sera toujours les meilleures amies du monde. Et elle partit.  
  
- Maria revient crièrent tout le monde.  
  
Tony se releva et il puis voir que Maria avait disparue, il dit  
  
- Où est Maria ?  
  
- Elle s'est transformé en vampire et elle est partit.  
  
- Quoi, qui lui a fait transformé en vampire dit Tony en colère ?  
  
- C'est le.. le.. le Maître dit Jason en pleurant.  
  
Tony regarda derrière lui et vit que le Maître était encore là, il le prit et lui cria après : - Tu vas le regretté, vampire, ce pieux là sera ta mort.  
  
- Ne me fait pas de mal supplia le Maître.  
  
- Tony regarde, il fait pitié dit Tara.  
  
- Il fait pitié vous dites, hein, aujourd'hui il n'a pas arrêter de me faire suer, alors il devra payé le prix.  
  
- Mais ce n'est pas ça, qui va pouvoir te faire revenir ta s?ur.  
  
- Je le sais, mais à cause de lui, elle est devenu vampire et je pourrais le tuer.  
  
- Mais c'est ça, si tu le tue ça juste vouloir dire que t'es un tueur sans pitié et qui ne veux juste se venger de sa s?ur.  
  
- C'est vrai, alors si tu refait ça tu es mort.  
  
- J'ai compris dit le Maître.  
  
Ils quittèrent la grotte et retournèrent chez les Summers et Buffy leurs dit : - Je vous cache quelque chose depuis longtemps.  
  
- Tu nous caches quelque chose depuis longtemps, tu nous caches combien de chose dit Tony.  
  
- C'est la dernières des dernières dit Buffy.  
  
- O.k. alors dit la ta chose.  
  
- Une semaine après que je suis redevenue normale, j'ai vu le Dieu des rêves qui se réalises.  
  
- Le Dieu Jasonakobi.  
  
- Celui-là et je lui est dit que je voulais revenir en arrière sauver la vie de ma mère, de Spike et de Anya. Ça sais réaliser et c'est pour ça que Maria est un vampire. Après ce discours Buffy commença à pleurer. Tony arriva et lui dit :  
  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute maman, aussi est-ce que c'est à cause de sa que je suis l'élu.  
  
- Non, ça c'est une autre histoire, mais j'aime mieux te là raconter demain.  
  
- O.k maman, je vais essayer d'attendre jusqu'à demain.  
  
- Aussi j'ai une autre chose, le Dieu Jasonakobi est mort est à décidé que ça serait quelqu'un qui est proche son nom et de son pouvoir.  
  
- Mais maman c'était qui, avant qui devient un dieu.  
  
- Son nom de famille était Akobi, mais son prénom je l'ai oublier.  
  
- C'est Jason Akobi dit Anya.  
  
- Comment tu c'est ça demanda Alex ?  
  
- Parce que c'est mon ex dit Anya.  
  
- Alors c'est pour ça que tu voulais qu'on l'appelle Jason, notre fils.  
  
- Tu te trompe Alex, mais c'est que j'étais la déesse.  
  
- T'était pas une démonne, par pur simple hasard ?  
  
- Oui, mais c'est que, j'étais la fille d'un démon et je l'ai épousé, mais ce fils à un père qui s'appelle Alex.  
  
- C'est le mien, tu veux dire.  
  
Anya faisait oui de la tête.  
  
- Tu as entendu ça Jason, je suis ton père. Il est où mon fils ?  
  
- Il est partit en courant dehors dit Angel.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne là pas empêcher dit Alex furax.  
  
- Il a fait le v?u que personne ne l'arrête.  
  
- Je comprends mieux, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais quand même je me demande où il est ?  
  
**************  
  
Dehors  
  
- Je voudrais bien revoir Maria.  
  
BANG ! Il se releva et vit que c'était Maria et il commença à crié :  
  
- JE SUIS LE FILS D'UN DIEU  
  
à suivre  
  
Réponses à mes reviews :  
  
Angelus-Girl : Merci de m'envoyer un review et de me dire que c'est bon, ça m'encourage beaucoup et la suite tu la maintenant.  
  
AnoDevils : Merci de me dire que ma fic est bonne et que le tueur soit en toi  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre :  
  
Dieu, Démon et Mortel  
Love  
Vampire 


	3. Dieu, Démon, Mortel Love Vampire

Disclamer : J'ai fait une énorme faute, en disant qu'ils avaient enlevé l'âme de Maria, pour de vrai elle a redonné l'âme. Je m'excuse de vous avoir tromper.  
  
Dans les chapitres précédents de La Nouvelle Élue 2024 :  
  
- Je suis la tueuse demanda Maria ?  
  
- Non c'est la mystérieuse personne, mais qui est la mystérieuse personne ?  
  
*****  
  
- J'ai une nouvelle à vous dire. Il prit quelque chose et le mit dans sa face.  
  
- C'était moi la mystérieuse personne.  
  
*****  
  
- Jason est normal, Tara est mi-loup-garou et mi-sorcière et Maria est normale.  
  
*****  
  
- Veux-tu sortir avec moi Jason ?  
  
- Oui je veux. sortir avec toi  
  
Et ils s'embrassèrent.  
  
*****  
  
- Je suis content de vous revoir mes amis, surtout toi ma chère Buffy.  
  
*****  
  
- Tu pensais qu'elles m'avaient mordue, idiot.  
  
Tout le monde se battait le mieux qu'ils pouvaient, mais le Maître s'approcha de Maria et puis il mit ses grosses canines dans son coup.  
  
- Vas-tu bien Maria ?  
  
- Très bien dit Maria d'un ton moqueur.  
  
Willow enleva l'âme de Maria. Maria se regarda et vit Jackson qui allait mordre Tara. Elle le tua et s'en alla.  
  
*****  
  
- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, après ma dernière bataille, j'ai rencontré le Dieu des rêves qui se réalise. Il sera remplacé, par le plus proche de son nom et de son Pouvoir.  
  
- Le nom du dieu est Jason Akobi.  
  
- Comment tu sais ça ?  
  
- J'étais la déesse, mais le nom du père de Jason se nomme Alex.  
  
- Il est mon fils, tu as entendu ça Jason ?  
  
*****  
  
Je voudrais revoir Maria pensa Jason, dehors !  
  
Bang ! Il s'avait fait frappé par quelqu'un et vit que c'était Maria et il cria haut et fort :  
  
- JE SUIS LE FILS D'UN DIEU !  
  
**************************************** ********  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
Démon, Dieu, Mortel  
Love  
Vampire  
  
- Comment ça tu es le fils d'un dieu ? Comment ça je suis ici et comment ça se fait qu'on est les seuls qui sont dehors dit Maria toute mélanger ?  
  
- Je vais toute t'expliquer, mais avant allons dans un hôtel parler de tout ça.  
  
- O.k., mais pourrais-tu me faire redevenir normal demanda Maria ?  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel Sunnydale Palace***** étoiles, Jason paya le monsieur, ils prient une chambre pour un lit et Jason expliqua tout ce qui étais arrivé après que Maria soit partit, à pars que c'était un dieu et Maria étonné d'entendre tout ça commença à dire: - Mon frère a vraiment pris le Maître et là étrangler pour se venger de moi.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui est bizarre dans cette histoire c'est que Willow est envoyé un sort à toi pour redonné ton âme, mais un vampire n'as pas d'âme c'est ça que je ne comprends pas.  
  
- C'est Willow n'as pas envoyé le sort à moi mais à Jackson, tu comprends tu tout ?  
  
- Non, commença se fait que Jackson ai un âme ?  
  
- Il a appelé le Dieu des rêves qui se réalise...  
  
- Jasonakobi !  
  
- C'est ça, mais comment ça se fait que tu connais son nom ?  
  
- C'est une très longue histoire.  
  
- Je m'en fous, je veux que tu me la racontes ton histoire en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.  
  
- Je t'ais dit non.  
  
- S'il te plaît dit moi ton histoire.  
  
- FERME-LÀ !  
  
Du coup Maria ne pouvais plus parlé, Jason qui était paniqué, lui dit :  
  
- Réponds s'il te plaît.  
  
Et du coup ça avait marché elle pouvait enfin parlé et ses premiers mots on était :  
  
- Je t'ai bien eu Jason  
  
- O.k, mais pour le moment c'est toi le problème.  
  
- Commença moi le problème ? C'est plutôt toi le problème !  
  
- Alors quand je vais dormir tu ne vas pas me mordre pour que je devienne un vampire comme toi.  
  
- O.k c'est peut-être vrai, mais moi j'ai mon âme.  
  
- Tout comme moi, d'ailleurs.  
  
- Mais c'est encore toi le problème !  
  
- Commença c'est encore moi le problème ?  
  
- Comment ça se fait que je suis arrivé dehors devant toi et que tu as dit que tu étais le fils d'un Dieu.  
  
- C'est que euh.... euh  
  
- Allez dit le moi t'as réponse, j'ai vraiment envie de l'entendre.  
  
- C'est que je n'en sais rien, j'ai pensé à quelque chose...  
  
- Ah en plus tu vas me faire à croire que tu as pensé ?  
  
- QUOI ?  
  
- Mais t'es pas obliger de parler aussi fort chuchota Maria.  
  
- O.k, mais je commence à être tanné de t'entendre.  
  
- Je veux juste savoir la vérité.  
  
- Tu veux savoir la pure simple vérité ?  
  
- Oui et encore oui.  
  
- Je suis le fils du Dieu.  
  
- Très drôle, c'est quoi la vraie histoire ?  
  
- C'est ça je suis le fils d'un Dieu.  
  
- O.k arrête de plaisanter et dit moi la vérité.  
  
- C'est ça la vérité.  
  
- Quoi, tu me blagues là.  
  
- Pas du tout.  
  
- Wow, c'est extraordinaire !  
  
- Je le sais.  
  
- Alors t'es le fils d'un Dieu et le quel ?  
  
- Il y a combien de Dieux qui existe ?  
  
- Il n'a que 20 Dieux qui existe, plus toi 21.  
  
- Nommes-les moi et je te dirais tout.  
  
- Tout, tout, tout ?  
  
- Ouais.  
  
- Tu me le promets ?  
  
- Je te le promets.  
  
- Sur quoi ?  
  
- Sur mon amour pour toi.  
  
- O.k alors je vais appelés les 20 Dieux.  
  
- Enfin tu vas le faire !  
  
- Commença enfin ?  
  
- Je t'expliquerais ça plus tard, en premier appelles-les tous !  
  
- O.k, o.k, mais moi je n'ais pas tout ça à faire.  
  
Elle prit 20 bougies et dix étaient de différentes couleurs, il avait le rouge, le bleu, le jaune, le mauve, le violet, le vert, le noir, le blanc, l'orange et le brun. Selon la mythologie des Dieux, il y a dix qui sont des déesses et 11 qui sont des Dieux. Ils doivent tous choisir leur partenaire. Mais il en a un seul Dieux qui pourras choisir sa Déesse sur la Terre et le reste les prend comme un claquement de doigt. Il a 21 pouvoirs qui existent sur tout l'univers entier, un pour chaque Dieux et Déesse et pour celle qui sera choisi par un Dieu aura un pouvoir spécial que personne ne connaît. Aussi la légende dit que les onze Dieux et dix Déesses ont reçu des commandes d'une Puissante Créatrice qui se nomme : THE RING (Joke) !  
  
- JE VOUS APELLE LES DIEUX DES FORCES DU BIEN ET DU MAL, JE VOUS ORDONNE D'APPARAÎTRE MAINTENANT !  
  
Maria et Jason fermèrent les yeux en même temps et quand ils les ouvrirent ils n'avaient rien. Aucun Dieux et Déesses et presque pus de mur. Il ne fallait que crier et il se démolissait. Jason était en colère, il était même plus rouge que rouge et par dessus tout il alla crier, mais Maria le retenait de ne pas crier après elle, il arrêta et lui dit :  
  
- Maria comment ça se fait que aucun Dieux et Déesses ne soit là, en ce moment même ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas peut-être que je me suis trompé de formule ?  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Excuse-moi, je t'en prie ne me fais pas de mal.  
  
- Je voudrais te dire que ça m'as pris une heure à tout te trouver pour faire cette formule, o.k.  
  
- Mais maintenant, il n'est que 3h00 du matin et le soleil se lève dans 2 heures et demie.  
  
Quand alla lui dire une vacherie, plusieurs mains lui tapota son dos et il se retourna et vit des esprits qui volaient de partout et il commença avoir peur.  
  
- Commença se fait que tu as aussi peur mon frère dit un des esprits qui étaient autour de lui ?  
  
Jason ne pouvais plus parler, il étais terrifier et on mot à pus sortir de sa grande gueule : - Premièrement : Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Deuxièmement : je ne suis pas votre frère. Troisièmement : qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ?  
  
- Pour ta première question, oui tu avais peur. La deuxième on est tes frères et s?urs. Et la dernière on est des Dieux et Déesse et on veut juste de te parler.  
  
- Quoi la formule a vraiment marché ?  
  
- Est-ce que c'est toi qui l'as prononcé la formule demandèrent les Dieux et les Déesses ?  
  
- Non c'est elle et pourquoi cette question ?  
  
- Ça veut dire que c'est elle qui nous appelé et ça veut dire quelle est une Déesse.  
  
- Non se n'est pas ça, elle est juste un vampire qui a beaucoup de connaissance.  
  
- Aie, je ne suis pas juste un vampire, aussi sa future femme, qui deviendra une Déesse.  
  
- Quoi c'est toi le nouveau Dieu que tout le monde en temps parlé ?  
  
- Oui c'est moi, pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que tu vas nous rejoindre au Pays des Dieux.  
  
- Mais je voudrais bien vous connaître avant d'aller avec vous.  
  
- O.k., c'est vrai tu as le droit de savoir.  
  
Tout le monde se sont présenté et ont bien rient et un des Dieux lui donna en parchemin et il lut :  
  
Dans la mythologique des Dieux 2024  
  
Dix Dieux et dix Déesses se sont mariés et après qu'ils se sont mariés, ils  
s'en vont prendre un Territoire qu'aucun n'autre Dieux et Déesses n'ont pris. Après qu'ils ont pris leur Territoire, ils parlent à leurs disciples pour combattre d'autres Territoires et s'ils s'allient avec d'autres clans, ils seront tués et tueront leurs familles en les torturants. Aussi si un Dieu trompe sa Déesse avec une autre, sa Déesse dira toutes ses faiblesses et ses forces à tous les autres clans et le Dieu perdras tout son royaume et reviendra un simple Mortel. Aussi, les Dieux de 1 à 5 se retrouveront  
proche de toi. Eux qui sont de 6 à 10 seront en Asie ou en Europe. Mais puisque tu n'as pas de serviteurs, tu devras les battre et tu gagneras ton  
territoire, mais si tu perds, tu leur donneras ton territoire. Les Dix  
pouvoirs des Dieux sont :  
  
1-l'Union pour Anaska, 2-la Beauté et l'Amour pour Apollon, 3-le Métal pour Magnétite, 4-la Neige pour Phéno, 5-le Bois pour Therree, 6-le Tonnerre  
pour Onlihor, 7-l'Air pour Ulckey, 8-l'Eau pour Dikono, 9-l'Agriculture pour Radifo, 10-la Guerre pour Arès et le onzième celui Des rêves Qui Se  
Réalises est pour Jason Harris.  
  
La 1 à la 5 tu les trouveras en Afrique. De 6 à 9 tu les retrouveras en  
Amérique Centrale et en Amérique du Sud. Attention la dernière est très puissante, il faudra que tu trouves les devinettes qui sont en bas de ce  
parchemin. Pour les Déesses se sont :  
  
1-l'Électricité pour Caterma marié avec Anaska, 2-Pour la Discorde c'est  
Drillyspe marié avec Apollon, 3-la Glace pour Énormart marié avec Magnétite, 4-le Sable pour Bulwest marié avec Phéno, 5-la Terre pour Niedma marié avec Therree, 6-le Feu pour Quifonabo marié avec Onlihor, 7-la Force pour Nomina marié avec Ulckey, 8-le Temps pour Charkia marié avec Dikono, 9-  
la Bizarrerie pour Homai marié avec Radifo et la 10-la Peur et la  
Méchanceté Gloria marié avec Arès.  
  
Il y a 6 devinettes  
  
Maintenant voici les devinettes qui sont de facile à difficile  
  
Attention !  
  
Ce texte viens du Passé, alors tout ce qui seras du Futur ne contera pas !  
  
Il faut que tu penses au Passé.  
  
Alors les voici :  
  
1- Si tu commences à voler qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
2- Qu'est-ce qui fait le tour d'un arbre sans même y rentrer ?  
  
3- Qu'est-ce qui fait de l'ombre dans une forêt sans même y rentrer ?  
  
4- Qu'est-ce qui peut passé à travers une maison, mais pas une deuxième  
fois ?  
  
5- Qu'est-ce qui ne peut pas à travers une rigole d'eau ?  
  
6- Plus on n'en met, moins ça pèse ?  
  
Bonne Chance !  
  
C'était la fin du parchemin. Il le rangea, le mit dans sa poche et il dit à sa bien-aimée :  
  
- Vas-te maquiller on s'en vas au collège, en l'embrassant sur les lèvres !  
  
- Mais je suis un vampire avec le teint d'une Gothique, qui est vas boire du sang d'humain et que si elle touche au soleil, elle mourra. Alors capichini !  
  
- Premièrement : si tu te maquilles comme je te l'ai dit, tu ressembleras à une humaine. Deuxièmement : tu as ton âme, alors tu as beaucoup de chance de ne pas boire son sang. Dernièrement : tu as t'as bague, alors tu ne mourras pas, chérie !  
  
- C'est vrai, alors laisse-moi le temps de me maquiller, mais je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas penser à ça plus tôt ?  
  
Il se retenait de rire !  
  
- Est-ce qui y a quelque chose de drôle ?  
  
- Non absolument rien !  
  
- O.k si tu le dis, mais au moins je vais y aller avec toi.  
  
En se grattant la tête, il se demanda où il vont allés tous les deux et il lui posa la question :  
  
- Où on va ?  
  
- Est-ce que tu aurais tout oublié ?  
  
Il commença à hésiter, mais il répondit :  
  
- Non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça, dit-il en se méfiant ?  
  
- Arrêtes ! Tu le sais que tu as toute oublié.  
  
- C'est vrai, est qu'est-ce que ça peut ben te faire ?  
  
- Que les filles meilleures que les hommes, c'est juste ça que ça veut dire !  
  
- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tout le monde c'est que c'est les hommes qui sont les meilleurs....  
  
- ....Juste après les femmes.  
  
- Oh non, surtout pas.  
  
- Mais nous au moins : on mange pas mal, on n'écoute aucun sport de débile, on ne joue jamais à vos jeux vidéo de débile et surtout on ne se pense pas macho !  
  
- Vous les femmes c'est : parler au téléphone pendant 10 heures de temps, se maquiller, faire du magasinage et pleurer pour rien !  
  
Pendant tout le temps ils n'ont pas arrêté de dire qu'est-ce qui font de mal ou qu'ils font quelque de con, pendant dix minutes, mais la cloche sonna pour leur dire que dans 5 minutes les portes vont se refermées et que les cours vont commencé. Aussitôt Maria s'habilla, mangea, se brossa les dents, pris son lunch, pris sa sacoche et partit. Du coté du Dieu Jason. Lui il écouta la météo, mangea se brossa les dents, pris son lunch, son jeu vidéo et sa casquette et partit.  
  
***************  
  
À l'école  
  
Jason arriva tout les élèves le regarda bizarrement, beaucoup de gars qui ne connaissait pas l'embrassèrent sur la joue gauche. Il alla voir ses amis que eux aussi le regardèrent d'un regard bizarre et Tony lui dit :  
  
- Tu viens quand même ici ?  
  
- Oui, je vais à ce collège depuis le secondaire 1, pourquoi ?  
  
- C'est qu'une rumeur court sur toi.  
  
- Qui là envoyait, demanda Jason mécontent ?  
  
- Ton ex, Maria, ma soeur, la supposé amie de Tara qui nous a toute trahi à cause de toi, si tu veux !  
  
- Commença ma faute, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ?  
  
- La rumeur dit que t'aurais coucher avec Maria.....  
  
- ...C'est juste ça ?  
  
- Non, elle dit que tu l'aurais violé......  
  
- C'est juste ça ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas juste ça, tu l'aurais aussi dit que tu étais homosexuel et que ton chum serais moi et que t'aurais déjà faites l'amour avec Tara.  
  
- C'est juste ça ?  
  
- Est-ce que tu nous as au moins écouté une minute ?  
  
- Non !  
  
Quand Jason reprit tous ses esprits. Jason l'or expliqua pourquoi il était devenu un niaiseux sans cervelle. Réponses : Les Dieux voulaient le voir. Ils comprirent toute et à leurs tours, ils expliquèrent les rumeurs sur Jason.  
  
- QUOI ?  
  
Tout le monde le regarda. Jason était en colère et même plus rouge qu'un homard ou une tomate ou même le Diable en personne. Pour lui s'en était assez. On voyait même de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles et de ses narines. Il alla là voir, mais quand il arriva, elle se faisait taxer par les plus forts de tout l'école. Tony et Tara étaient aussi là et ses de là lui dirent :  
  
- Tu veux qu'on s'en occupe. Tu sais avec ma force et la magie de Tara qui est au niveau 2.....  
  
- Au niveau 4, Tony.  
  
- C'est vrai Tara, excuse-moi. Pour reprendre, on les bat sans même faire d'effort.  
  
- Non, je suis assez grand pour les battre tout seul.  
  
- O.k. même si tu vas te faire battre.  
  
Il s'avança vers les deux gros cons et très fort et il leur dit :  
  
- Aie les deux gros imbéciles !  
  
Les deux se retournèrent tout rouge, même plus rouge que Jason et Maria pouvait enfin respirer, mais ils reprirent depuis le début :  
  
- QUOI MINUS ?  
  
- Je vous ais dit : « Aie les deux gros imbéciles », ça comprends pas vite, vite pour vous deux.  
  
- Si tu le redis, on t'écrase la face, jusqu'à l'explose, c'es-tu bien compris ?  
  
- Ouais, les deux gros imbéciles j'ai compris !  
  
Maria pensait à tout ce qui pourrais arriver : il pourrait mourir, il pourrait les battre ou finir nul, mais Maria c'est qui allait gagner. Les deux idiots repris où il avait laissé :  
  
- ALORS FRÉRO, ON LE DÉMOLI !  
  
- JE SUIS ENTIÈREMENT D'ACCORD !  
  
Il alla l'attaquer devant tout le monde et c'est sûr qu'il ne résisterait pas, il fallait qu'il bouge ou si non il mourrait à l'école, mais il ne bougea même pas. Il restait devant eux en murmurant quelque chose de bizarre, mais cette chose était :  
  
- Que la force de Samson soit avec moi, que la force de Samson soit avec moi, QUE LA FORCE DE SAMSON SOIT AVEC MOI ! Et il donna un coup de poing, qui fit revoler un des frères. Il n'avait même pas mal et tout le monde était surpris et le regarda. L'autre frère lui le regarda et le dit :  
  
- Mon frère a toujours était le plus faible, mais moi je suis le plus fort et comme tu sais, tu est l'insecte et moi le lion.  
  
Il commença à s'affronter, le seul frère commença à donner des coups de poings, mais il les esquiva parfaitement et quand il lui donna un coup de poing, il dit :  
  
- Maintenant qui est le lion ? (Comme dans la Matrice !)  
  
Il eut beaucoup d'applaudissement qui résonnait partout, il regarda Maria et elle le regarda. Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux. Au plus profond d'eux ils ne voulaient qu'une chose. Il ne voulait pus se tuer ou s'haï, ils voulaient S'EMBRASSÉS ! Jason commençait à avancer et il l'embrassa devant tout le collège qui était surpris de voir ça. Les deux pensaient qu'ils étaient tout seul, mais non ils s'embrassèrent quand même. Quand ils arrêtèrent de s'embrassés, Jason se regarda et il fit le v?ux de partir loin d'ici, mais il n'était juste à côté d'elle. Et les deux prirent des chemins différents, laissant tout le monde encore surpris.  
  
***************  
  
Des journées après journées, on est rendu presque à l'Halloween  
  
Quand ils se rencontrèrent dans les couloirs ils ne se touchaient même pas, il ne se regardèrent même pas et ils ne voulaient même pus respirer quand ils étaient dans même pièce. Tony et Tara avait eu une solution, Tony allait parler à Jason, mais il ne répondait même pas. Tara de son côté allait voir Maria. Elles se sont réconfortées, mais elle ne parlait même pus. Du côté de Tony, il commençait à parler de plus en plus avec Véronica, mais il parlait surtout de Cinéma. Surtout de Brad Pitt, de Pamela Anderson, de Tom Cruise et de Jennifer Lopez. Il se chicanait beaucoup, mais il s'entendait pour 78% sur 100%. Alors ça allait quand même bien. Du côté de Tara, elle avait commençait d'être dans le cour de sorcellerie et de rencontrer un peu, le gars le plus beau de l'école (C'est Tara qui pense à ça). Il se nommait Carter, Matt Carter ! Il allait plutôt bien ensemble, même si ils se chicanent presque tout le temps.  
  
***************  
  
Tout le monde allait super bien, a pars Jason et Maria. Toute l'école a faites des statistiques récentes et il nous on montrer qu'il serait le meilleur couple de l'année. Il aurait 99,7 d'être sûr qu'il serait en meilleur place, pour le concours d'Halloween. Tout le monde était entrain de lire la feuille qui était écrit :  
  
Concours  
  
Qui se tiendra dans le Gymnase du collège et meilleur couple gagnera 10 000  
$, pour aller au Mexique pendant une semaine et ça seras à chaque mois, puisque tous les mois pour l'école, il y a une chose de spéciale. À la fin  
des classes on nommera le meilleur couple de l'année. Pour septembre c'était la rentrée des classes et c'est Tina Bertino et Chris Rafilkoffe qui ont gagné. Maintenant il faudra que les concurrents se déguisent pour  
gagner le concours. Les huit meilleurs viendront nous voir et vont les annoncer à la Radio Jeune et au Journal Frappant. Après il en resteras que  
deux et il devront vous montrez qui seront les meilleurs.  
  
ALORS BONNE CHANCE   
  
Futurs Couples de Notre Collège !  
  
Après que tout le monde l'ait lut, il s'en alla pour s'inscrire. Il n'en avait que quarante-huit. Maria était en furie. Voir tout le monde heureux s'allait là tuer. Comme Jason ! Mais il n'allait pas du tout s'inscrire, juste pour gagner, il n'allait pas du tout s'inscrire. Un point c'est tout, pour eux. Même si tout le monde disait que ça sera le meilleur couple de l'année, ils s'en foutaient. Et ils voulaient que le monde arrêterait de parler dans son dos. Mais les deux ne voulaient qu'une chose, que l'autre lui dit : « Je t'aime », mais aucun des deux ne voulaient le dire, puisque le monde allait parler dans leurs dos, une autre fois. Alors il se taisait, pour de bon, même s'ils voulaient avouer leur amour, mais leur mauvaise décision, allait peut-être tout changer, pour de bon.  
  
**************  
  
Chez les Harris  
  
Alex commença à embrasser Anya devant la porte et Jason arriva :  
  
- Quoi, mais vous continuez encore à le faire ?  
  
Il ne réagissait pas, les deux continuèrent a s'embrassé, même après l'avertissement de Jason. Jason qui était en colère reprit calmement :  
  
- Il est où mon petit frère ?  
  
- On l'as vendu et qu'est-ce que ça fait, personne ne l'aimait.  
  
- Mais moi je l'aimais bien mon petit frère.  
  
- Oui, mais on l'avait adopté pour absolument rien, et se n'était pas ton vrai de vrai frère.  
  
- C'était ça qui était cool avec lui, je n'étais pas obliger de l'appelé mon vrai de vrai frère, en plus il me ressemblait beaucoup.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça fait on va t'en adopter un autre..  
  
- Pour le vendre et m'en acheté un autre et ça va se suivre comme ça, pendant le reste de l'année.  
  
- Oui, mais tu étais le problème.  
  
- Commença moi le problème, c'est vous le problème !  
  
- Non, tu étais un Dieu et il te fallait une Déesse. Alors tu aurais pus prendre Maria, mais puisque tu n'as jamais voulu sortir avec elle, à place tu lui as dit des vacheries et les Dieux ont vus que tu n'avais aucune Déesse, alors il ont pensé que c'était le bébé alors on l'as vendu et tu n'es pus un Dieu, alors voilà toute l'histoire.  
  
Mais quelque chose de bizarre à apparaître et tout devenait noir, presque noir.  
  
***************  
  
Au même moment chez les Summers  
  
Maria était devant son père (Angel), sa mère (Buffy) et son frère (Tony). Il ne disait qu'une chose : «Vas-t'en on te déteste » ou « Tu n'es qu'une fille sans cervelle qui est un vampire assoiffer de sang qui vas toute nous manger, un par un » ou la dernière « Tu ne penses qu'à toi, tellement que Jason est mort ». Elle alla pleurer s'ils continuaient, mais elle répliquait : « Alors pourquoi ça fait longtemps que je suis ici » ou « Papa est comme moi » ou « Non se n'ai pas vrai ». Mais ils répliquaient : « Parce qu'on ne voulait pas de faire de la peine » ou « Papa un cerveau au moins » ou « Oui c'est vrai, tu las faites en lui disant non pour être sa Déesse et tu lui as dit des vacheries ». Elle commençait à être tanné d'être ici, alors elle partit pour l'école. Quand elle arriva, elle demanda à beaucoup de garçons s'ils voulaient bien sortir avec elle, mais ils ont toute répondit : « Non, tu es juste une tueuse d'homme ». Alors elle alla voir sa meilleure amie : Tara. Mais quand elle arriva elle était en deuil de quelqu'un. Alors elle demanda à sa meilleure amie de qui elle était en deuil. Mais quand elle vit la photo, non même les photos. Ils en avaient deux, c'étaient : Jason et son chum Matt Carter. Elle se retourna et elle lui dit : « T'es qu'un monstre Summers ». « Toi qui as tué mon chum et mon meilleur ami alors tu vas mourir. Ça commença à s'en brouiller, non c'était tout noir, presque tout noir.  
  
***************  
  
Chez les Harris et les Summers  
  
Ils se réveillèrent. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Les deux se levèrent, ils commença à s'habiller, à manger, à se brosser les dents et ils partirent en même temps. Pendant toute la journée ils ont faite la même chose.  
  
À l'école  
  
Pour la première fois ils se sont regarder, ils ont respirer la même aire, mais quand il voulait dire quelque chose la cloche sonna. Ils allèrent au même cours. À chaque fois que le prof avait le dos tourné, ils se regardèrent, mais quand le prof se retournèrent, ils ne se regardèrent même pus. Alors le prof mit ses lunettes et se retournait. Alors ils se regardèrent, mais le prof avait tout vu. Au coin de ses lunettes, elle vit qu'ils se regardèrent. Et elle chuchota :  
  
- J'espère juste gagner mon pari.  
  
***************  
  
Deux jours complet avant l'Halloween  
  
Les deux avaient commandé un costume pour l'Halloween, les deux avaient un costume et les deux n'avait pas de cavalier et de cavalière. Ils étaient les deux déçus. Maria était à coté de sa fenêtre, elle l'ouvrit et vu Jason qui lui dit :  
  
- Je dois te dire quelque chose.  
  
Maria surprise lui dit :  
  
- Moi aussi, alors commence.  
  
- On ne refuse pas ça à une belle demoiselle. Alors voici :  
  
- Depuis que t'es partie plus rien n'as de sens  
J'ai perdu ma flamme, perdu mon essence  
Mes mains cherchent les tiennes à tout moment  
J t'aime un peu.beaucoup.passionnément.  
  
Maria continua à chanter:  
  
- Depuis qu'j'suis partie plus rein n'as de sens  
J'me sens si seul, le vide est immense  
Mes lèvres sans les tiennes dessèchent et deviennent  
Muettes, les seuls mots qui viennent :  
  
Maria et Jason chantent :  
  
- J'suis désolé  
Car mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée  
C'est du passé.  
Le futur il faut le composer  
Vraiment désolé  
Donne-moi la chance de te retrouver  
En vérité  
Y'a que toi pour me compléter  
  
Jason chante :  
On fait sa tête par conviction  
Pourtant le c?ur a toujours raison  
J'voyais le soleil quand t'était dans mes bras  
J't' laisser partir, mais je t'attend déjà  
  
Maria chante :  
Il faut du courage pour avouer ses torts  
Le c?ur en otage, j'te livre mes remords  
Parce que dans tes yeux, j'ai vu le soleil  
Et je veux te dire à l'oreille :  
  
Maria et Jason chantent :  
J'suis désolé  
Car mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée  
C'est du passé.  
Le futur, il faut le composer  
Vraiment désolé  
Donne-moi la chance de te retrouver  
En vérité  
Y'a que toi pour me compléter  
  
J'suis désolé  
Car mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée  
C'est du passé.  
Le futur, il faut le composer  
Vraiment désolé  
Donne-moi la chance de te retrouver  
En vérité  
Y'a que toi pour me compléter  
  
Après cette chanson, il ne voulait qu'une chose, être dans sa chambre et lui parler. Quand il ouvrit ses yeux il était dans sa chambre, pour lui parler. Mais elle arriva avec un ensemble très sexy, elle commença à enlever un vêtement à la fois, mais il l'arrêta. Maria surprise lui dit :  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, tu ne voulais pas faire..  
  
- L'amour. Non, on a que seize ans et si tes parents entraient ?  
  
- J'ai verrouillé la porte, il ne pourrons pas entrée, a pars si je me lève et j'ouvre la porte ou que tu te sers de tes pouvoirs ?  
  
- Non, c'est non et pourquoi tu voudrais le faire ?  
  
- L'année passée, je l'ai fait et en plus on portera des protections.  
  
- Non, non, non et il ferma ces yeux !  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux, il était dehors, il regarda sa montre et il se sentait soulagé. Maria n'as jamais voulu le faire. Il était enfin soulagé, il regarda en haut, il vit Maria qui lui dit de rentré, mais à place de monter il dit :  
  
- JE T'AIME MARIA !  
  
Elle fut surprise après tout ce qui sont dit et après cette chanson, il avait encore l'étoffe de le dire, mais Maria non. Quand il demanda à Maria si elle l'aimait, elle le lui dit :  
  
- Euuuuuh !  
  
Jason était déçu. Il venait de faire tout pour elle et elle ne lui a même pas dit : «Non», juste un petit : « Euuuuuh ! » et il lui dit :  
  
- Je le savais que tu ne m'aimais pas comme je t'aime. Il se tourna pour partir, mais il a entendu un quelque chose, il se retourna et lui demanda :  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tu viens de dire ?  
  
Elle commença à bafouiller, mais elle le put le dire ce qu'elle voulait :  
  
- JE T'AIME GROS BÉTA !  
  
Son c?ur commença à battre plus vite que n'importe quoi et il commença à voler :  
  
- OUI ! Elle l'a enfin dit. Depuis toute ses années d'attente, elle là dit, YOUPI !  
  
Maria surprise ne savait pus quoi faire, elle le voyait voler autour d'elle qui commença à la faire tournoyait, mais elle lui posa quand même la question :  
  
- Tu voles autour de moi ?  
  
Il se regarda, il volait et qui venait de battre la règle de gravitation de Newton. Mais il savait qui avait causé tout ça et il a répondu à Maria :  
  
- Mes pouvoirs, ma chère, ce n'est que la seule chose qui aurais pus causé tout ça.  
  
- Je comprend, mais juste une seule chose que je ne comprends pas ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, ma chère.  
  
- Pourquoi tu fais le gentleman ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne veux juste une chose ?  
  
- Laquelle ?  
  
- Que tu viens avec moi au bal de l'école.  
  
- Oui, je veux bien aller au bal avec toi, Jason.  
  
Les deux s'embrassèrent, mais qu'est-ce qui était surprenant qu'il était sur les nuages. Les deux se sentirent légers. Ils ne voulait qu'une seule chose : être tout seul. Mais ça ne se pouvait pas. Alors quand tout le monde partit à leur recherche, ils n'étaient pus sur les nuages. Ils étaient entrain de voler en s'embrassant. Quand Tony vu ça il les appela très doucement. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils se demandèrent qu'est-ce qui était ces deux petits points qui flottaient. Tony les rassura en leur disant que se n'étaient qu'eux.  
  
***************  
  
Au bal de l'école (Halloween)  
  
Le monde buvait, dansait, chantait et il mangeait. Jason était déguisé en Dracula, Tony en vampire, Maria en sorcière, Tara en gothique, Matt en joueur d'hockey et Véronica en Madonna. Ses trois couples s'avaient inscrit, les trois avaient de plus en plus le traque. C'était maintenant ou jamais qu'il allait le dire. La personne qui avait été choisi été Rupert Giles. Et il commença :  
  
- Bonjour chers élèves ! Je voudrais vous rappeler que demain aura lieu notre équipe de soccer ira affronter un collège à New York, alors il n'aura pas de cours. Tout les élèves étaient contents de cette nouvelle et Giles reprit :  
  
- Mais il n'aura pas d'équipe de Football et de Baseball cette année, puisque vous allez manquez trop de cours, mais il aura l'équipe d'Hockey si vous voulez l'essayer. Les élèves étaient contents et mécontents. Mais le discours reprit :  
  
- Eh le couple gagnant est :...  
  
Tout le monde était à bout de souffle. C'était le moment, on entendit le bruit de tambour et aussi des personnes qui respirer très fort.  
  
- Alors se sont :. Maria Summers et Jason Harris.  
  
Il eut beaucoup de : «Bravo !» ou de «Zut» et de «On est heureux pour vous», mais quand ils arrivèrent des personnes ont crié haut et fort :  
  
- Non, vous n'avez pas le droit.  
  
Tout le monde l'est vit. C'était des vampires avec des bagues, il en n'avait 10 vampires, alors 10 bagues. Et le Maître était là et à dit :  
  
- Tony, Tara, Jason et Maria, si vous écouté ce message et vous venez, il faudra que vous battiez mes hommes ou si non tout le monde mourra.  
  
Juste en attendant ce message Maria, frappa 2 vampires. Tara commença à jeté des sorts de protections et elle frappa un vampire. Jason lui avait prononcé le Pouvoir d'un des Dieux. Alors le Dieu apparu et Jason lui dit :  
  
- Puis-je emprunter ton Pouvoir ?  
  
- Tu es le Dieu des Rêves Qui Se Réalises, alors tu as le droit, mais dans un moi, tu devras m'affronter à Los Angeles.  
  
- O.k.  
  
- Alors le voilà.  
  
Jason avait enfin son pouvoir, celui de l'Union. Il avait appelé des insectes pour s'unir les deux et aussi les ours. Jason ne frappa aucun vampire, mais grâce aux animaux, ils avaient tués 5 vampires. Tony avait à son tour tué 2 vampires. Après Tony, Jason et les animaux se sont uni et ont tuée un vampire. Tara et Maria avaient aussi tués un vampire. Alors il ne restait que le Maître, mais le problème, c'est le Maître qui avait tous les bagues. Maria courut pour le frapper, mais quand elle arriva, il là renvoya. Alors Jason en colère envoya un sort pour le rendre plus faible et ça à marcher. Il se battait avec force, mais le Maître reprit toutes ses forces. Jason ne pouvait pas le croire, mais la première chose qui vit était une Déesse. C'était Nomina qui lui disait t'aurais du demander, alors souffre. Jason commença à souffrir de plus en plus, mais il lui promit quelque chose et elle accepta. C'est comme si il venait de faire un pacte avec le diable, mais il le fallait. Il devra allait après sa bataille à Los Angeles, il devra allait au Brésil. Mais il eut une idée pour ne pus avoir à affronter les Dieux et Déesses. Il fit le v?u de ne plus les voir pendant le reste de l'année. Il veut de tout son c?ur que ce veux fonctionne. Mais il reprit ses esprits. Il ne pouvait plus rien pour l'école, il ne restait que Tony, mais quand il arriva en surprise, il reçu un pieu dans le ventre. Le Maître lui dit :  
  
- Tu penses que juste les vampires ont mal quand il reçoit sa dans n'importe ou dans le corps.  
  
- Non puisque vous mourrez, alors vous ne sentez plus rien.  
  
- Quoi ? Tu veux jouer au plus fin avec moi ?  
  
- Non, puisque vous ne savez même pas ce que ça veut dire.  
  
- Alors là c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase de sang. Et il donna un bon coup dans le ventre de Tony.  
  
- Tu sais on dit : «c'est la goutte qui fait débordé le vase» et non «c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase de sang».  
  
Le Maître en colère lui redonna un bon coup, mais cette fois-ci sur la nuque. Le maître en colère lui répondit :  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, tu devrais avoir peur de moi et être faible ?  
  
Quelque chose prit le corps de Tony c'était la Créatrice des Dieux et Déesses. Elle se nommait : Maman. C'était son vrai de vrai nom. Et elle dit haut et fort :  
  
- Pourquoi tu es encore en vie, tu penses, hein ? C'est à cause de la prophétie des Tueuses. Si un jour c'était un garçon qui devenait une Tueuse, pour lui ça va être un Tueur. Alors tout le Mal qui n'était plus là va revenir, alors tu reviens en vie, Druzillia revient, Harmonie revient, le Juste des Juste revient, Gloria revient, le Maire revient, Angélus revient et le First revient.  
- Ça veut dire que j'étais tué ?  
  
- Ouais, aussi Buffy a appelé le Dieu des Rêves Qui Se Réalises, alors son rêve c'est réaliser, elle voulait que tout le monde revient, alors Anya n'est jamais morte, Spike aussi, Alex est redevenu normal, alors Tara aurais du revenir, mais elle là accepté de devenir comme elle était, Dawn est morte à cause de ça et Joyce n'est jamais morte, alors tu as enfin compris.  
  
- Oui, dit le Maître qui avait peur.  
  
- Je suis contente, alors adieu ! Maman (La créatrice des Dieux et des Déesses) partit pour laisser place à Tony. Mais quand Tony leva sa tête, il vit un vampire qui n'avait pas d'allure, mais il était fatigué et quand le Maître reprit ses esprits, il vit Tony fatigué, alors il le frappa. Mais il ne put le frapper quelque chose le retenait et c'était un sorcier. Un sorcier avec des grands pouvoirs et ce sorcier se nomme.. Carter. Matt Carter. Tara fut surprise, car à leur première rencontre il l'avait avoué qu'il n'était que du niveau 2, mais si les calculs de Tara sont bon, il devrait être au niveau 6 et non au niveau 2. Le Maître commença à souffrir et Matt aussi. Pour une personne du niveau 2 ça aurais du le tuer, mais pour qu'il souffre il dot être du niveau 4 ou 5. Tara ne comprenait rien, mais Tony lui comprenait. C'était pour faire une diversion et ça avait marché. Il avait maintenant les 10 bagues. Il lança trois bagues à Maria, cinq à Jason et il garda deux bagues pour lui. Alors ils commencèrent à détruire les bagues. Tony avait de la misère à détruire la dernière, mais c'est Tara qui réussi à la détruire.  
  
Quand Tony reprit toutes ses forces et il frappa le vampire et mit un pieu sur son c?ur. PROBLÈME ! Ce n'était pas un vampire, mais un .....Clone...un robot.... un non vampire, mais ce n'était surtout pas le Maître !  
  
Matt s'en alla au plus vite, mais Tara le suivi. Alors les deux partirent du bal d'Halloween. Tous les élèves étaient surpris d'avoir vu ça, mais Jason eu une idée. Il fit le v?u qu'il oublie de ce qui vient de se passer pour le changer en une danse géniale et recula l'heure. Juste Maria, Tara, Matt, Giles, Tony et lui se souviendront de cette soirée. Le bal reprit où il avait laissé. Maria et Jason reçurent le certificat du meilleur couple et ils s'embrassèrent.  
  
Le bal finit il appela chez les Harris, chez les Summers, chez les Rosenberg, chez Joyce, à l'appartement de Weasley et chez Faith et Spike. Ils parlèrent de tout ce qui avez pus se passer ici. Mais Tony ne savait pas du tout de quoi ils parlaient. Sa mère lui expliqua et il comprit même si il ne voulait pas entendre de ça. Alors il fallait leur trouvé une solution. Déjà il n'avait pas le Juste des Justes. Alors ça allait plutôt mal, mais il reste encore du temps avant que ça finisse. Alors là tout allait bien, mais où sont Matt et Tara ?  
  
***************  
  
Quelque part dans les bois  
  
- Tu crois me battre, dit une voix masculine ?  
  
- Je suis bien meilleure que toi, dit une voix féminine.  
  
- Alors montre-le, redit la voix masculine.  
  
- O.k, alors : Numados Coned.  
  
- Si c'est ça, alors : Contrinoma Coned.  
  
- Je pensais que tu serais meilleur que ça, Matt ?  
  
- Moi aussi, Tara.  
  
Voilà où sont Tara et Matt, mais pourront-ils les trouvé avant que un d'eux se tuent. On e le sait pas, même moi. Mais vous pourrez le savoir :  
  
Dans le titre du prochain chapitre :  
  
Sorcier c. Sorcière. 


End file.
